Return
by DarkVyse88
Summary: The third and final episode is here! An enemy gains power, a world is in peril, and an old ally returns. Rated PG-13. Please RR!
1. Prologe

Episode 3: Return  
By  
DarkVyse88  
  
Hey! Its DarkVyse88 here with the newest piece of my work. I hope everyone enjoyed my last work. I know I did. Well, I like to get tings started. Here's the third, and final, episode in my three-part trilogy.  
  
Prologue: Everything is in motion. Location: Azarath Temple. Time: 10:45 PM Earth time.  
  
The room was lined in a great coverage in a kind of brick that made its walls and ceiling. A black carpet lined the floor and tapestries of Azaraths symbol of a strange shape lined its walls. The room was completely etched in darkness, yet the guards in the black cloaks, being Azratheans themselves, could function in the darkness perfectly. Their task was to guard the case draped in a black tarp at the far edge of the room. They were told very little of what rested in the case. For they only knew that it was of great and evil power and could endanger the entire world of Azarath if one was to gain its power.  
  
So, there they stood guard, keeping each other in contact through their minds. Just then, they heard a sound come from the other side of the room's great door. They went towards the door, curious as to what came from the other side. And all too soon, they jumped into the air and hovered there as the door came flying from its place and hit the far wall.  
  
From the doorway, a very tall person walked through it. His face was hidden beneath the hood of his dark cloak. They didn't know his identity, but the guards had a good feeling that this mysterious attacker was trouble.  
  
Two of the guards chanted the all too familiar "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" as they used their psychic abilities to each engulf a statue in black matter from the room's sides and hurl them at the attacker. The attacker revealed two clawed hands from his robe and slashed the statues in two pieces. He then floated into the air in an instance and punched the guards into the room's back wall, knocking them unconscious. Another guard fired an energy blast at the intruder. But, he used his hand to knock him the dark blast back into the guard, who went into the wall at an incredible speed that killed him.  
  
The last guard delivered a punch to the intruder, which knocked off his hood. The attacker then grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. The guard looked up and him and starred in shock at the intruder's face. The face was a deep red, had white hair and had four eyes, a set of two on top of each other on the face's sides. "What are you?" The creature looked down at the guard smiled, revealing a mouth full of sharp, fanged teeth. "I am soon to be this world and others new leader!" He then lifted his hand and fired an enormous black energy blast from it, engulfing the guard and completely disintegrated him.  
  
The creature then moved to the stand at the room's end. When he reached the room's end, he pulled off the case's cover and threw it aside. He then threw off the glass, which shattered as it hit the floor. He placed his hand inside the case and produced a black gem about the size of a baseball. "Now, I will become the greatest there ever was!" He yelled out as dark matter engulfed him and he disappeared from the room.  
  
7 months later...  
  
Location: Somewhere in Azarath Time: 9:30 PM Earth Time  
  
A dark cloaked man proceeded down the hallway and entered the room at its end. He opened the doors and walked inside. There, meditating and hovering a few inches off the ground, was a boy in a dark cloak, whose face was hidden by its hood. "Sir." The man at the door repeated. "Yes" said the mediator. "You are needed" he replied. The cloaked person floated to the ground and followed him out.  
  
They then entered a giant room. A platform stood at its end, where an old man sat in a trance, his cloaked draped around his neck. He looked at the boy and said, "You knew this day would come." "I did" the boy replied. "The prophecies stated that a great hero would come to save us," the old man continued," and you were the one who was descended to be him, for you have his mark on you" "Yes, I know." The boy said, rubbing the spot on his wrist where the mark lay.  
  
"Do not fear. You have shown excellent progress in your training and I fell you will defeat the evil that will come." The man stated. "I do not fear this coming doom." the boy said in a fearless tone. "You may show fear, but I knew you will defeat this evil." The man replied. "Thank you, my master." The boy said.  
  
"Now, I have to give you something I been meaning to give you." The man said. Another hooded man appeared and presented the boy a sword sheath. The boy took it the blade, an incredible katana that was cleaned to a shine, sharpened to the point, and on an impressive black hilt. "I had that blade inscribed with Azrathean runes. Now nothing will break it," The man said. The boy observed the sword and saw that the Azrathean language had been inscribed on its side. "I thank you." He replied.  
  
"Now, go to Earth. Retrieve the one who is to be at your side when you combat this enemy." Commanded the old man. "I will", Replied the boy. He removed his cloak, revealing black ninja wear and a black ninja mask that only showed his deep blue eyes. He had a belt around his waist that contained 12 flat throwing knives. He placed the sheath with the katana in it on his back and connected it by two straps crossed in front of his chest. He then disappeared in a flash of dark light. "Good luck," the old man said.  
  
Well, there's the prologue. Please RR. Later. 


	2. Dead Man Walking

The Return I know, I know. I spelled cloak wrong! But, I will not do it again! Thanks to the reviewers who pointed that out. Now, here's chapter 1.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans. I'm sorry I forgot to add that last chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Dead Man Walking Location: Downtown Jump City Time: 9: 40PM  
  
The area was lit in a great deal of light from the buildings many lights. The expensive cars of some of the populace lined the sides of the sidewalks. And it was into one of these cars that Cyborg was thrown into.  
  
It was about three months after Taylor left. A battle had occurred that had involved Terra and Slade happened a while back, leading to some things that brought the group back to five members. They were all feeling the effects of this after it had occurred.  
  
So here they were, battling another crazed freak on the loose. This time, it was Jinx again, still with her black suit, purple hair, and deep rivalry with Raven. She had used her hex power launch Cy into the car.  
  
"Another day, another psychopath!" Robin said as he prepared a sonic charged. Jinx then saw what he was going to do. She shot a purple beam at the device, which made it explode and launch Robin into the air.  
  
"Robin!" Star shouted as she flew after him. "Hey," Beast Boy called out," we could use some help here!" Just at that moment, a piece of billboard hit him square on the head, knocking him to the ground. "Too bad they left," Jinx said," I would of liked more of you losers to fight, but this will do."  
  
BB recollected himself and transformed into a lion. He let out a tremendous roar as he charged at Jinx. "Oh please." She said calmly as she fired a purple beam at the street. The front of the street came up and wrapped up BB, who became trapped in it. She then let out a pleased laugh and then said," AW. Is kitty hurt? I'll make it worst!" She shot a purple beam at the wrapped up BB, who became launched down the street straight into an office building.  
  
Jinx looked at her work and said, "Well, that was quite fun." She then noticed something. "One...two...three...four. Where's Raven?" she asked herself. "Right here." She turned as Raven delivered a swift kick to her face. Jinx blocked the hit and jumped back. "You still fight like a boy." Jinx said. "Oh, but I have some new tricks." Raven said as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Jinx. She grabbed Jinx and threw her into a car. Jinx hit the car's side, falling to the ground. Jinx got up and said, "You're good. But I'm better.  
  
With saying this, Jinx shot a purple hex beam directly at Raven. Raven then chanted, "Azarat, Metereon, Zinthos!" and engulfed a car in dark matter to block the blast. But then, Jinx launched a second blast at Raven. The first hit the car, making it explode but not harming Raven. The second blast, though, striked Raven in the stomach, knocking her unconscious to the ground.  
  
Jinx looked down at Raven and said, "That was fun." She then looked up and saw a billboard on the building where Raven was lying unconscious in front. "I think I'll end our little rivalry once and for all." She aimed her hand at the billboard, ready to fire a hex beam at it and have it crush Raven.  
  
Just then, a flat throwing knife came out of nowhere and hit Jinx's palm, get ting lodged in it. She screamed in pain and removed the knife from her hand. She looked around and called out, "Who threw this!?" "That would be me." A voice called out. Leaping from the shadows, a ninja in black wear came into view.  
  
"I must ask that you not harm the lady and give yourself up." The ninja said. "Well, well, well," Jinx said, "aren't you polite. I have to now say that you must be killed now." "I warn you," the ninja said," surrender and we can avoid any injures." "I like my plan better. Which is kill you, you bastard!"  
  
With that, she fired a hex beam at the street, which started to let off series of explosions. The ninja jumped with incredible height, avoiding the blast. An irritated Jinx then hit some cars with her blasts, launching them into the air. They then came down straight at the ninja, ready to crush him. He then moved with incredible speed and agility, perfectly dodging the cars, which crashed into the ground.  
  
"I will not be beat by you!" Jinx shouted as she prepared to fire a hex blast. The ninja then unsheathed his katana. The blade gleamed against the lights of the buildings as he got into a defensive stance. "You think that little toothpick's going to help you?" Jinx asked. "Never. Never insult my blade." The ninja said calmly, yet sternly. "I'm going to do more then insult it," Jinx replied," I'm going to break it in half!"  
  
With that, she released a large hex beam directly at the sword. The blade caught the blade, yet it didn't break it. The ninja was pushed back as the blade and beam acted as if they were fighting each other. He then let out a tremendous yell and brought his blade down, bouncing the blast back at Jinx. "No, it's not possible!" Jinx screamed as the blast hit her, knocking to the ground, unconscious. "I just made it possible." The ninja said.  
  
He then ran over to Raven. He knelt onto the ground and held her. "Raven, are you okay?" he asked. Raven, still groggy, asked, "Who's that?" He then removed and revealed..."Taylor!" Raven said. "I like to be called Specter." He said. "We should really stop meeting like this." He added. "Lets." Raven answered. They then kissed.  
  
At that moment, Cy woke up. He looked around and asked," Did I miss something?"  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon. Please RR! 


	3. Something Unexpected

Return Don't have much to say, so here's chapter 3. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I want to!  
  
Chapter 2: Something Unexpected Location: Titan Tower Time: 7:20 PM  
  
It was one day after the battle with Jynx. The team was completely off guard when Specter (Taylor) returned mysteriously from nowhere. They were all baffled at his unexpected "return" from the death. Still, they decided to let him stay at the tower until they could sort out this mess.  
  
Raven was the most effected by this. She had thought for those long three months that he was dead and long gone from her live. Now, he just comes out of nowhere. She now had mixed feelings for him. She didn't know now if she still loved him or didn't at all.  
  
She knew she had to go to him and talk to him face to face. Not finding him anywhere in the tower, she decided the last place she could be was on the roof. She walked up the flight of stairs and slowly opened the door. She walked onto the roof and saw Taylor, in his usual ninja wear, but not wearing his mask .The strangest part was that he was mediating, something he had never done before. "Since when do you meditate?" she asked calmly. Very startled, he broke the position and stood up in a quick movement. He looked at her and said, "Since it helps me relax."  
  
Raven starred at him as he said that to her. She was perplexed by his looks. She then recollected herself and said, 'Thought you were dead." "They don't call me Specter for nothing." He said in a calm tone. It was at that moment that Raven walked up to him and slapped him in his face.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot where she had hit for. "For that!" she replied, turning away from him. "What do you mean by 'that'!" he asked. She faced him. He then saw that she had tears in her eyes. "For not letting me know that you were alive and then just coming back expecting to seek my forgiveness," She said in voice full of sadness, "I have missed you ever since I saw you die. And now I don't know if I still love you or not now that you of come back."  
  
Specter put an arm on her solder and said," Raven, I never meant to hurt you." She looked up at him upon him saying that. "I just had to get some things taken care of." "What were those things?" she asked. "I can't tell you what they were yet." She tried to read his mind, but, as always, she couldn't. She could never figure out why.  
  
"Raven," he said, " I really do love you. I swear it by..." Raven put her finger to his mouth and said, "Don't try any of that Romeo and Juliet crap." She took her finger from his mouth.  
  
"If you are going to swear, don't swear by anything, for things always change," Raven said, "just love me." "I thought you said don't use that Romeo and Juliet crap." Specter said. "I just think it's good for this moment." They then looked passionately at each other. They moved closer to each other. Their mouths moved closer, almost touching each other...  
  
"DINER!!!" screamed Beast Boy from the kitchen. "To be continued" Raven said as she walked to the stairs. "Yeah." Specter said as he followed her.  
  
They entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with the others. "I hope you all like my tofu chicken." BB said. "Oh god, do we always have to eat your tofu?" Cyborg said in an annoyed tone. BB walked over to the table, carrying the platter that held the food. Just then, he slipped and the platter came flying form his hands. Then, a blast of dark energy engulfed the platter and food and held it in midair.  
  
BB got up and said, "Thanks Raven." But they didn't notice him. They were all looking at Specter, since the dark energy was coming from his hand. Then, trying to add some comic relief to the situation, BB said in a bad Cuban accent, "Specter, you got some 'xplanin to do!" Specter realized they were looking at him and released the items' form his energy, which caused them to drop to the floor. "Well..." he began. But he never finished, for the Titans and Specter were engulfed in dark matter and disappeared from the room.  
  
Well, that was unexpected. What is with Specter? Does Raven still love him? Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please RR! 


	4. The Begining of Evil

The Return Boy, this stories heating up! Well, on to Chapter 3  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I still want to!  
  
Chapter 3: The Beginning of Evil  
  
Location: Somewhere in Azarath Time: 7:35 PM (Earth Time)  
  
Tapestries with the Azrathian symbol lined the walls of the Pitch Black room. A platform was at the room's far end with a meditation rug on it. And it was in this room that the Titans ended up.  
  
"Dude! It's too dark here." Beast Boy exclaimed. "Where are you friend Robin?" Starfire asked, feeling around. "Star, I'm right here and please don't touch me there." Robin replied. "Someone turn on the lights. My nightvision's not working." Cyborg said.  
  
"I see just fine." Raven said. "Me too" said Specter. "Good. You're here." A voice said. "Who's that?" BB asked. "Better turn on some lights." With that, a dim blue light filled the room.  
  
They group turned to the platform and saw an old man with a blue cloak sitting crossed leg there. At seeing him, Raven and Specter bowed. "Rise my children" the old man said. With that said, they rose. "Who's that?" BB asked. Raven replied, "Show some decency! He is the Zalox, ruler of Azarath." "Yes, he is...," said Specter," and he is my master."  
  
Everyone then looked at him in a shocked tone. "What!" said Raven in a shocked manner, "but he never trains anyone personally!" The old man then said," But, for the moment at hand, I have made an exception."  
  
"What do you mean, Zalox?" Raven asked. "I will send an image to your minds and you will see what has happened." The old man said. A black mist came from his hands and enshrouded the Titans. After a few seconds, the mist cleared. The Titans then dropped to their knees with shocked looks as BB ran to another side of the room and vomited. "Did you see what has happened?" Specter asked. "I saw Azarath's capital," Raven said in a shocked voice, "But, it was different. The buildings were destroyed and I saw bodies, skeletons with flesh hanging from their bones. Who did this?" Zealot replied, "It was Trigon."  
  
"My father?!" blurted out Raven. "Yes." The old man replied. "But how could he have done this?" she asked. "Well, I should now tell you the truth of your father's origins and how he gained so much power." He began. "But, this is not for your friends ears. I have to send them back to Earth." "Okay." Robin replied. With that, the team, excepted for Raven and Specter, disagreed. "Well, it began 30 years ago. I was outside my palace when I found an abandon child. But, this child was a monster, as your father looks. I pitted the child and took him as my own. I soon found out of his powers and decided to train him. But, that was my biggest mistake."  
  
"As he grew older, he started to develop feelings of hate and anger. I dismissed them and continued to train him, only wanting to see how stronger he could get. Then, during a training match, he killed a student in cold blood and ran from us. It was then that I promised myself that I would never train another student personally."  
  
"It was 12 years later that I found out more on him. He had studied the ways of Malvento, a dark sorcerer who once tried to conquer the world 2000 years ago, but was defeated. I also discovered that there was now a child, you Raven." "Yes," Raven said, "I will tell this part. I learned that Trigon needed a child before he died. He then rapped my mother. She gave birth to me, but I wasn't like him. I didn't look like a monster and I didn't have his feelings of evil, so his plans failed. There was still some of his influence left in me, but I have fought it with my friends help and have won. "  
  
"Correct," the old man said, "but now, we are in great danger. 7 months ago, Trigon stole the gem of Malvento from our museum. Malvento was a dark sorcerer who Trigon was studying his works under. Malvento formed a cult and attempted to conquer all of Azarath. But, a brave warrior defeated Malvento. When the battle ended, the warrior found a gem where the sorcerer should be. He gave it to the people to protect. But, when Trigon stole it, he unlocked its power and became powerful. He launched an all out assault on our world, destroying our cities and killing many. We are now at our last moments of life, but Specter can help us."  
  
"But, why Specter? He's not even Azrathean." Raven said. "The thing is," said Specter," I'm half. And I'm the descendent of the one who last defeated Malvento." "What?" said Raven. "You see," began Taylor," my mother was an Azrathean. When I was born, Zalox came and put that tattoo on my wrist," he showed the tattoo of the gold star with the sword and olive branch in the back, "He told my mother to let him take me to Azarath to be taught, but she wouldn't allow it. When I was about to be burned back at that dock battle, he transported me here before I died. He has been training me here for the past three months."  
  
"As you can see Raven," Zalox said," Trigon has become a being of terrible power. He will conquer other worlds if left unchecked. Will you help us?" Raven then looked at him with a look of bravery and said, "I will fight. I can not sit by and let him kill innocents." "Thank you." Said Zealot. "I will give you and Specter two days to train. By that time, Trigon will return to the capital to prepare to invade Earth. That is when you must stop him. Until then, train well." With that, he raised his hand. The two were engulfed in dark matter and then vanished.  
  
Will Trigon be defeated? Can the powers of the original warrior in Specter be enough to beat Trigon? Chapter 4 is coming soon. Later! 


	5. Preperations

The Return Here's Chap 4. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Preparations  
  
Location: Titans' Tower Time: 8:00 PM  
  
It was one day after hearing about the events at hand from Zalox. Upon arriving back at Titans' Tower, Raven and Specter told the Titans about what Trigon was doing and their duty to stop him. The team did have some second thoughts about leading them go alone, they knew that this fight was only between them and Trigon was their matter and their matter only, since Trigon was Raven's father.  
  
The two fighters then began to train vigorously, working on both their bodies and minds. They trained in that day from 1:00 AM up to 7:30 PM, without stopping for anything. The team did help them, but at times couldn't even keep up with them. They were training their hardest to stop the madman Trigon at any costs.  
  
Raven was in her room, meditating. Yet, something deep inside her was troubling her. She then detected Starfire's presence near her room. "Star." She called out. The door opened and Star poked her head in. "What is it friend Raven?" asked Star. "Come in." said Raven. Star closed the door behind her and walked towards Raven.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Raven asked Star. "Of course." Star answered. "Well," began Raven," as you know, Trigon is my father." "Yes." Star said. "Well, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of fighting my father. For I know he is evil, yet he is my father." Raven said.  
  
Star looked at her and said, "I see." She then sat next to Raven and said, "Well, Raven, when I was going to fight my sister Blackfire, I was scared too. But, she had been a criminal and, even though she was my sister, I had to fight her." Raven looked at Star and said, "You're right Star." "Glad to help." Star answered. Rave smiled and said, "Thank you." Star replied "I am grateful that I helped you. But, please don't die, for I may have to eat the Pudding of Sorrow." "Don't worry. I won't." Raven said. With that, she floated out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, in the training room, Specter was practicing his knife throwing at a target. He threw the knife with incredible accuracy, striking it dead center. Just then, Beast Boy entered the training room. "Hey, Specter." He said suddenly. This startled Specter, making him throw a knife towards BB, but it hit the wall next to him, missing him by a few inches.  
  
"Sorry, BB." Specter said. "Its okay." BB said. Specter then sat down on a bench. BB sat across from him. "Been training hard?" BB said as he looked at the slashed poles and knife filled targets. "Yeah." Replied Specter.  
  
"SO," BB began, "you 'like, like' Raven?" "To sum it up, yes." Replied Specter. "Oh." Said BB with a disappointed sound in his voice. "Why do you sound disappointed?" asked Specter. "Well..., BB began," you see... I... she..." Specter butted in and said, "You had crushes on each other, right?" "Yeah," said BB, "but we pretty much got rid of those feelings. You know. She was dark and serious and I was happy and crazy." "I see." Specter said. "But, you know. She's lucky t to be with someone like you." BB said. "Thanks. You're a good... whatever you are." "Yeah. I get that a lot." Replied BB. They shook hands and Specter said, "Well, I better head to bed." Specter said. "Yeah. Later." BB said as he walked out of the room. Specter then followed.  
  
Back in Raven's room, Raven was preparing to go to bed, Just then, as she was finished dressing, she heard a noise. "Hello?" she answered. "BB, if you're in here spying on me again, I'll kill you!" Just then, she turned around and encountered a figure clocked in darkness. She couldn't see this person, yet she could feel an evil presence coming from this person. "How are you?" Raven asked. In a cold voice, the mysterious figure replied, "I'm you."  
  
Who is this figure? What did that person mean by "I'm you"? Is BB a pervert? Some things may be answered in Chapter 5. Please RR! 


	6. Mind Games

The Return A new chapter arrives. Enjoy. Sorry I forgot: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I want to.  
  
Chapter 5: Mind Games  
  
Location: Titan Tower Time: 8:30 PM  
  
Raven stood still, staring at the clocked figure. Pondering the words the person told her, she asked, "What do you mean?" The clocked figure snickered and said, "Oh, you know." The figure walked out of the shadows towards Raven's view. She gasped she saw that the person was her, yet wearing a red clock and having red eyes like that of Trigon's, two sets of two eyes on top of each other with two sets on both sides of their face.  
  
"You," Raven said in a startled voice, staring at the look alike. "No, it can't be. I trapped you in my mind last time!" (Flashback to scene of white robed Raven blasting evil version and absorbing her) "Quite right," the evil one said, "but, I have been brought into this world by Trigon." Raven then reviled a look of shock on her face. "Surprising, isn't it?" the dark Raven continued, walking a little bit to the side. "Well, the teachings of Malvento that Trigon has learned has made him even stronger."  
  
"All aside, I 'd like to make a deal with you." "What?" Raven asked. The dark being answered, "Fuse with me and to become evil once again. Then, you'll join Trigon and you both will rule over all worlds with a rule of extraordinary power and might." "Never!" Raven said in a sharp tone. "My father is nothing more then a sinner and monster who must pay for the deaths he has caused!"  
  
Just then, the dark Raven spoke in a deep, very familiar voice said, "Oh Raven." "Trigon!?" Raven said in a surprised and confused voice. "Not quite. I am just speaking through your dark half," said the dark one, "you're not as wanting to join me as your mother was." "You leave my mother out of this!" Raven said. "I already talked with your mother," the Trigon possessed dark Raven said, "she refused my proposal. SO, from now on, she'll now be her for...spiritual guidance." The dark being let out an evil laugh. " You bastard!" Raven screamed as she shot a dark blast at the being. But, the twin caught the blast in her hand and absorbed it. "Foolish Raven," the dark Raven said, now talking without Trigon's voice, "we have the same power. But, I must not keep Trigon waiting. Time to come to the darkness." She then transformed into dark matter and entered Raven's body and Raven let out a scream.  
  
Specter was walking down the hall when he heard Raven scream. He ran into the room in an instance. Upon opening the door, he noticed Raven kneeling on the floor. "Raven, are you okay?" he asked. She then got up and he saw that Raven had red eyes now. "Never better." She said as she lunched at him, fists raised. He blocked these punches as she continued the onslaught of punches towards him. "What are you doing?" Specter asked as she started to move him towards the living room.  
  
Cyborg was getting a drink when Specter came through the door, Raven unleashing her barrage of punches. "Oh boy." Cy said as Specter dived behind the couch, avoiding an energy blast sent by Raven. The possessed Raven then saw the confused Cy and wrapped him in dark energy and sent him over to the room's side, making him hit the wall. He then crawled over to the couches back as Raven continued the onslaught of energy hurled items. "What did you do?!" Cy asked loudly. "I don't know," Specter said, "she was fine and now she's crazy! I'll try to read her mind." Specter then kneeled to the ground, closed his eyes and put his hands to his head.  
  
At that moment, Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire came into the room. "We heard something. What's happening?" Just then, Raven saw them and fired shots at them, which they dodged and ran over to the couch. "Why is Raven acting as though she has the Gorthans?" Star asked. BB then said, "Yeah. I'd like to know." "I know." Specter said as the Titans turned to look at him as he broke his concentration. "I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't. I did feel a dark energy around it, so Trigon must be possessing her. But, I have a plan." And he quickly told them his plan.  
  
The possessed Raven then halted the assault of items and energy. 'Where are they?' she thought to herself. Just then, Specter leaped out from the couch and fired a dark energy at Raven. The energy then wrapped around her and she fell to the ground. She struggled against the energy binding as Specter said, "Go, now!" The rest of the group then jumped from behind the couch. They formed a circle around the struggling Raven and placed their hands together.  
  
Specter then jumped into the center of the circle and kneeled down at Raven. He placed a hand to her head and said, "Raven, I know your in their. Remember who your friends are! You can fight it! We are all her for you!" Just then, black energy started to crackle from Raven towards his body, causing him great pain, yet he didn't show it. The possessed Raven looked at him, red eyes flashing and, in Trigon's voice and with an evil smile, said, "She is mine now. Give up!"  
  
"Never!" Specter yelled as dark energy swept from his hand into Raven. "You may think that you have great power, but it is not. It is power of greed and evil. And you dare use that dark power to make Raven harm her friends? You sicken me," Specter shouted, "now, be gone!" Just then, Raven lifted her head up and screamed as dark energy shot from her mouth, into the sky. When that had ended, see lowered her head as her eyes returned to normal.  
  
She looked at the others and Specter. She then threw her arms around Specter's neck and started to weep. "He... He...," Raven said in a voice full of sadness," He killed her... Trigon killed my mother." Specter wrapped his arms around her and said to her," I'm sorry."  
  
Location: Somewhere in the Azrathean capital Time: 8:38 PM  
  
Trigon was thrown across the room having had his concentration broken. "Damn,' he said, "that little bastard has grown in power. And so has my daughter." He then picked himself off of the floor and started to laugh. "No matter. I am still stronger then them." He then walked towards a hole in the room and looked out at the capital, turned into a city of death and ruin. "I think I'll speed up my plans." He said as he laughed into the night sky.  
  
What is Trigon planning? Can Specter and Raven stop him? Find out in Chapter 6. 


	7. Dawn of the Final Battle

The Return On to Chapter 6. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I still want to.  
  
Chapter 6: Dawn of the Final Battle  
  
Location: Titans Tower Time: 9: 35 PM (Next day)  
  
Raven stood in the training room's center in a kneeling position. She was not wearing her cloak, so she was in her black jumpsuit. Sweat rolled of her face as she raised her head a little and said, "Go." Just then, cardboard cutouts came sliding from the walls, with blades attached to them. She jumped two coming for her and fired two dark energy shots at them. She jumped down and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the front of one coming for her.  
  
Three spinning blades them came flying from the walls, aiming for her. She dodged them, yet they came back around, homing in on her position. She ran towards the room's far wall and ran up it. The blades hit the wall, exploding upon impact as Raven jumped back down to the floor. Then, a giant spiked ball supported by a chain swung towards Raven. She then ran at it and swung her fist in a flat, blade like fashion. The chain was cut and the ball hit the wall.  
  
"Impressive." Specter said as she walked towards her, her cloak in his hands. Raven turned towards him and said, "I know." She took her clock from him and put in on. Specter looked at her with concern. She noticed this and said, "What?" "Just you didn't get enough sleep since last night and you been training since three in the morning. I'm worried about you." "Don't worry about me," Raven said," worry about what I'm going to do to Trigon." With that, she punched the wall, knocking some of it off.  
  
"Raven, I know he killed your mother," Specter began," but killing him in cold blood wouldn't heal your pain. Believe me, I know." Raven turned from him and said, "Yes, your right. But I will not let him kill any other innocents by his hand." Specter then placed a hand on her shoulder and ran it down her arm. "We will beat him. I know together, our bond will be his downfall."  
  
Just then, Zalox appeared in front of them in a cloud of dark matter. They began to bow but he said, "There is no need for that. There is something important I need to tell you." They rose to their feet as Raven asked, "What is it, my lord?" "Trigon has moved ahead his plans for the invasion of Earth," he said as the two had looks of shock on their faces, "he will be ready to invade in two hours." "What do we need to do?" Specter asked. "I need you both to go to the Azrathean capital in 5 minutes. Will you do it?" "Yes." Both Raven and Specter answered. "Thank you. I say this on behalf of all of those who have survived the chaos that Trigon has done. Good luck." And with that, he vanished.  
  
After he showed up, the two ran to the living room. They talked to the Titans about the situation at hand. "Do you want us to go with you?" Cyborg asked. "No," Raven said, "only me and Specter are the ones who must defeat Trigon. This is our matter and our matter only." "We don't want any of you to get killed." Specter added. "My friends," Starfire said in a sad voice, "please don't die. For on my planet, if friends die, we will be plagued by the Derflos, which are very terrible." With saying that, she grabbed both of them in a hug, nearly suffocating them. Raven, trying to speak with her oxygen being cut off, replied, "Don't worry Star, we'll be okay." With that, she released both of them.  
  
"Just take care of yourselves." Beast Boy said as he walked towards them. He then spoke in a low voice that only Specter could hear, "And clock that Trigon bastard for hurting Raven." "Sure." Specter said back as BB walked to back to where he was. Robin then said, "If you fail, we'll do whatever we can to stop Trigon." Raven then got an angry look on her face and said, "We wouldn't fail." Robin then replied, "Ooookay, you wouldn't fail."  
  
Then, black matter started to enshroud them. "Looks like we're going," Raven said, "Bye." The others also replied bye and good luck. She then wrapped her hand around Specter's. He felt their warm hands' touching. They looked at each other and smiled as they disagreed. "Go get him, you two.' Robin said as the last of the dark matter vanished from the room.  
  
What awaits these two in Azarath? Will Trigon succeed? Find out in Chapter 7! 


	8. Even Death has Life

The Return Its time for the final conflict to begin. Here's Chapter 7.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I still want to!  
  
Chapter 7: Even death has life Location: The Azrathean Capital  
  
Time: 9:40 AM (Earth Time)  
  
The dark sky cast a blanket over the silent city. Here, in this grand city, the Azratheans lived their lives in peaceful bliss. They were always perfecting whatever they did. And their abilities of telekinesis and dark energy gave them power that made them one of many extraordinary races.  
  
Yet, not even their powers could save them from the chaos that Trigon would bring. Their great buildings, build in a gothic style, were now crumpling and many were half destroyed. The streets were pulled up and full of holes. Glass from shattered windows littered the ground as wind occasionally blew through the dead windows. But, what made this city so dead were the bodies. Skeletons of Azrathean men, women, and children littered the streets and buildings, some still decomposing as some flesh and organs hung from the bones of those poor, massacred innocents.  
  
Black mist then appeared in a section of the city. As the mist dissolved, Specter and Raven appeared into view. They surveyed the scene of destruction. "This is horrible." Specter said as he looked at the remains of those deceased. "Yes," Raven answered," but we'll make sure this tragedy will never happen to any other worlds. Let's go find Trigon." Upon saying that, they began to walk towards the center of the city, for there was the most likely place where Trigon could be.  
  
As they made there way through the city, Raven then felt a strange presence of being followed. Specter also felt this, for the presence was behind him. He reached out and felt the darkness for movement. He found it in the form of a claw like hand moving in a position to slice him. He spun around quickly and drew his katana in an instance, slashing what ever was behind him.  
  
"What the hell?" he said as he noticed he cut a skeleton in half. "The dead don't walk." Specter said He turned to Raven, who, with a look of confusion, said, "Are you sure?" He turned around and saw an incredible, yet strange. A Legion of dead bodies were coming towards them as more rose from all sides and streets. Some were still decomposing, while others were only skeletons. "Looks like that jewel gave Trigon more power then we thought." Specter said, his hand on his sword. "You're right," Raven answered, getting into a fighting stance, "so, I'll take half, you take half?" "Sure." Specter answered as they began to fight.  
  
Specter ran into the nearest group, slicing and stabbing the deceased menaces that were coming for him. One jumped on him and cut his back. He grabbed it and through it into a group of the dead, knocking them over. He then was surrounded by a group of skeletons on all sides. He charged his sword with dark energy and spun, his enchanted blade dicing all that came near him. After that, he threw one of his knifes in a spinning like fashion, cutting the heads off of a row of the dead beings.  
  
Raven also ran into the group, using a volley of punches and kicks. She then saw three jump from a building's windows aimed right for her. She fired shots of dark energy at them, blowing them out of the air. But, with her attention drawn to the airborne attackers, she didn't have time to prepare for the undead's attack. They jumped on top of her in a huge pile. But, they were all blown of her after she unleashed a blast of energy in a dome like blast, which hit all of them off of her. She them wrapped some large debris in black energy and threw it at the attackers, crushing a large group of them.  
  
"Raven, we have to end this now. We need the rest of our strength to fight Trigon!" Specter shouted out. Raven answered, "Then lets take them all out at once!" With that, she gathered black energy into a huge energy ball and threw it at the creatures, wiping them out in a large explosion. Specter gathered dark energy into one of his throwing knifes and threw it at a creature in the center. Upon impact, it exploded and annihilated all the undead around the center monster.  
  
"You okay?" Specter asked Raven. "Yeah. But, let's hurry and get Trigon before any thing else happens," Raven said, "we'll hover to cover more ground." They went into the air and floated to the city's center, they look around at their surroundings for Trigon. Just then, a voice behind them said, "Looking for me?' They turned around and their was Trigon.  
  
What other surprises does Trigon have? Will Specter and Raven beat him? Find out in Chapter 8! 


	9. A near impossible battle

The Return Now, on to Chapter 8. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I still want to.  
  
Chapter 8: A near impossible battle Location: Azrathean Capital Time: 10: 05 AM (Earth Time  
  
The two fighters stood before Trigon. It was him, with his red skin, white hair, and four eyes. His hands were large and clawed. He wore black armor that gave off an eerie feel of death to the hero's. He had Grey shinguards and armbands. What really struck them was the thing in the center of his armor, the baseball size jewel of Malvento.  
  
"Decided to show your face finally instead of hiding behind all of your tricks and soldiers." Raven said in a stern voice. "I wasn't hiding," Trigon replied in a voice full of amusement, "I just wanted to see if you both were powerful enough. I have seen much power in you both, but you aren't strong enough to defeat me!"  
  
With that, he fired an energy ball from his hand at the two. They jumped out of the way as Specter threw some of his throwing knifes at him. Trigon calmly used his armband to deflect the knifes away from him. Specter them drew his katana and swung it at Trigon in swift movements. Trigon dodged the swings and them grabbed Specter. He threw him into a large piece of debris, which cracked as he was thrown into it.  
  
"You think that since you have the mark of the chosen one you can beat me?" Trigon said, looking at Specter. Specter then jumped straight up and slashed at Trigon, leaving a slash mark in the center of his armor. "And you think you're unbeatable with that jewel on your chest?" Specter said with his sword pointed at the creature, "you're nothing but a coward and a murderer!"  
  
"An impressive blade," Trigon said, noting Specter's katana, "but look at mine." With that Trigon held out his hand as a black sword with a curved blade appeared in his hand. Specter delivered some quick slashes, but Trigon blocked them and delivered a great overhead swing. Specter used his sword to block the blade as it came down. The curved sword and the sleek katana fought of each other's pushes. Then, Trigon delivered a swift uppercut to Specter, knocking him backward.  
  
"Not even their so called chosen one can beat me!" Trigon said with an evil laugh. Just then, a Black energy disk striked his hand, making him drop the sword. Then, black energy disks striked his body in a rapid precision. As smoke engulfed his body, Raven hovered above him. "Take your hands off of him! Its me you want." Trigon lifted himself from the smoke and looked up at him. "Ah, Raven," he said, "I take it you were planning that." "We planned that when we first saw you. We used telepathy to talk the plan out."  
  
"So, you put your own love at risk to stop me?" he said to Raven, "You did inherit some of my genes."  
  
Raven them angrily shouted to him, "I didn't inherit anything from you." She them grabbed a piece of large debris in black energy and threw it at him. He punched the ruin, smashing it into many pieces. He them grabbed Raven in a rope of black energy and said, "You are like me, don't deny it. Yet you still do. Looks like I'll have to force it out of you."  
  
Raven then screamed as the black rope around her started to squeeze her. Just then, a throwing knife hit the rope, cutting it. Raven feel out of the sky, weak from the short lack of oxygen. Specter leaped out and grabbed her. He set her down and fired an energy shot at Trigon, knocking him into a building that collapsed as he struck it. Raven stood up and looked at Specter. "Thanks." She said. He replied, "Don't mention it."  
  
At that moment, Trigon leaped from the rubble, looking still strong and powerful. "Is that the best you can do?" he said as he fired two powerful shots from his hands. Specter and Raven avoided the shots and ducked behind some rubble.  
  
"Damn,' Raven said as she lowered her hood and wiped some sweat from her head, "It's nearly impossible to beat him. "I know a way to beat him, " Specter replied, "A while back, during my training, Zalox taught me the attack that the chosen one used to defeat Malvento. It may work on him." Raven them punched him in the face and, in an angry tone, she asked "Why didn't you use it a few minutes ago?" "It takes a while to charge and those attacks he has been using hasn't given me enough time to charge up." "Okay," Raven said, "I'll hold of Trigon while you charge up." He them grabbed her hand as she started to walk from the rubble and said, "Are you crazy? He nearly killed us when we both fought him. He'll massacre you if you go out there." "Specter," Raven said, looking at him, "you already took a beating. You have to focus the last of your energy to defeat him .You have to believe in me." Specter looked at her deeply and let go of her hand. "Okay." He replied. She then leaned close to him and kissed him. She then said, "Good luck," and walked out to face Trigon. "You too." he replied back as he got into a meditation state and began to charge his power.  
  
Can Raven hold off Trigon? Will this attack be able to stop him? Find out in Chapter 9! 


	10. An ultimate decision

The Return The end is near. Here's Chapter 9.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I still want to!  
  
Chapter 9: An ultimate decision Location: Azrathean Capital Time: 10:20 AM (Earth time)  
  
Trigon halted his continuation of the blasts as soon as he noticed that Raven and Specter had left his sight. 'Looks like they gave up,' Trigon thought, 'no surprise. I am truly the strongest one.' "We didn't give up." Trigon turned to the source of the voice. And there was Raven, looking straight at him. "Reading my thoughts," Trigon said, "I'm surprised you could break into my mind." "And there's plenty more surprises for you." Raven said as she prepared to fight him.  
  
Raven then delivered a flying kick to his head. He grabbed her leg and threw her away from her. She recovered and hovered in the air as he fired energy shots at her. She materialized a shield around her as the shots bounced of it. Trgion them materialized in front of her and released a shockwave from his hand, which sent Raven straight into a dilapidated building's wall.  
  
"I'm waiting for your surprises," Trigon said as he watched Raven get up from the ground, "By the way, where's that boyfriend of yours? Probably left you to die." "Shut up! He would never do that!" Raven said as she fired energy shots at Trigon. He deflected them with his arm and fired his own shot at her. She was them knocked back into the building.  
  
'Raven!' Specter said to her telepathically, ' I'm coming to help!' 'No,' Raven said in a forceful voice, 'you have to charge your energy. I'll take care of him.' Specter them feel silent and returned to his energy charging. Raven returned to her fighting stance and looked dead on at Trigon. "Why," Raven asked, "why did you kill my mother?" "I needed someone to carry my protege," Trigon said in a more serious tone," And I found her." Trigon then stretched his fingers, "Of course, after you were born, I knew she was of no use and I had to do away with her." "You are just like her, alone and with no one to help her." He then finished with a laugh full of evil.  
  
"You monster!" Raven said in an angry tone. She charged at Trigon, rapidly launching punches and kicks. He moved at an amazing speed that almost made him look invisible, dodging the blows. He then leaped onto the roof of an old building, looked down at Raven and said, "Is that all?" Raven then unleashed a huge ball of dark energy at Trigon, engulfing him and the building. "Yes!" Raven said as she looked as the blast connected with its target. Then, she had a look of horror as she saw Trigon hovering over the destroyed building.  
  
"Nice try," Trigon said, "but now, it's my turn." He then fired energy blasts from his eyes at Raven. She jumped into the air, avoiding the blasts. Just then, Trigon fired a blast from his mouth at Raven, hitting her. She cried out in pain as the blast hit and sent her straight into the ground. Trigon then unleashed a rapid stream of energy blasts at Raven, engulfing the area in smoke. He then gathered a great amount of energy into his hands and fired it in a large stream at Raven. When the attack ended, he looked at the ruin from his attack. The dust cleared, revealing a battle scarred Raven. Her clock was in tatters, revealing her face, which was had cuts that were leaking fresh blood. Her breath was coming out in weak exhales as Trigon let out an evil laugh.  
  
'Raven!' Specter yelled out to her telepathically as he broke his energy charge. 'Specter...I'm l-losing power...' Raven responded, 'I can't-t h-hold on...I l-love you." 'You will not go Raven!' Specter replied, "Come on," he said to himself, "I need more power to save her!" Just then, a surge of energy rushed through his body. "What the," he asked himself, "well, no time to figure that out. Time to finish off Trigon once and for all!"  
  
Will the energy that Specter has "mysteriously" gotten be enough to stop Trigon? Will Raven survive? Find out in Chapter 10! 


	11. Ultimate Power

The Return And so, the end draws even nearer. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I want to!  
  
Chapter 10: Ultimate Power Location: Azrathean Capital Time: 10:30 AM (Earth Time)  
  
Specter leaped into the air above the battle zone. He then hovered as he stared down at Trigon. 'I don't know where this power came from,' Specter thought to himself, 'but Its enough to stop Trigon. I need to make him pay for all those he has killed and harmed.' He then looked down at Raven, who was losing consciousness. 'It will be over soon, Raven!' He then gathered the energy into his hands.  
  
"Poor, poor Raven." Trigon said to Raven as he looked down at her. "You were foolish to have come here to challenge me. With the power I have, all will tremble." He then released a laugh filled with evil. "And you. You have always been the biggest of my problems. I have tried o so many times to bring you over to my side, yet you continue to fight all of my advances and proposals. You're just like your mother, always ignorant and hateful towards me, of all people. Well, I believe now's the perfect time for you to end up like your mother. Dead." He then pointed his palm out at Raven as a large, black energy ball appeared in it. He then yelled "Say hi to your mother for me!" as he prepared to fire.  
  
"Go to hell!" Specter screamed as he fired the gathered energy at Trigon. Trigon turned and was dazzled at the black energy that hung in the air. Then, the suspended energy took the shape of a giant and majestic raven made of Azrathean energy. The bird let out a yell as it dived toward Trigon. He shouted, "No! I shall not end like this!" He fired the blast he had prepared at the energy bird. It hit, but didn't phase the bird at all as it struck Trigon. Trigon screamed as the bird went through him and, as it was coming out, exploded in a flash of energy as Trigon fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Specter hovered to the ground and ran over to Raven. He bent down, removed his mask and held her head in his arms. "Raven? Raven, are you okay?" Then, Raven stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled and said, "We really have to stop meeting like this." "Oh, thank you." Specter said as he kissed Raven. As they parted, Raven said, "How did you get that much power?" "Its' hard to explain," Specter replied, "but, when I thought of you dying, I knew that I needed to save you. Then, I just became full of energy. It was my love for you that gave me the strength to win." "I know Specter. I love you." Specter then removed his mask and said, "I love you too."  
  
Raven then surveyed the battlefield and looked at the area where Trigon laid. "Its over. Its' finally over." She said. "Not quite." Said a voice coming from the area where Trigon was. The two looked with a look of shock and confusion at the area as Trigon's body hovered over the zone. The thing was, the body was limp and had no movement what so ever.  
  
"A puppet with no strings is of no use to the master." Then, the gem in the center of Trigon's armor came of as the body fell to the ground. The gem hovered in the air as Raven asked, "What is that?" "Glad you ask," the voice coming from the gem, "time for the show to begin. A black matter then erupted from the gem and grew. As it dissolved, the gem appeared in the center of a black suit with a black clock. Two Black, metallic hands came from the arms. One of them held a silver staff with a green orb on the top. And on the top of the armor was a head that had Grey skin and eyes that emitted an evil shade of green.  
  
"Feels good to be back in Azarath." The strange, hovering man said. Raven then starred at him and said, "You're Malvento!' "Correct." The man replied with a snicker. "But, you were destroyed eons ago!" "Correct," he said, "but, I contained myself in that gem. When Trigon started to exploit the powers of the gem, I lay in wait inside of it, feeding off of the energy he used and was hit with. And, you're attack Specter finally gave me the strength needed to free me!" He then released an evil laugh.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he slashed the air above him, creating as vortex, "since Azarath isn't interesting anymore, I think I'll invaded Earth." "You never will." Specter said as he leaped at him, katana drawn. The sorcerer striked him with his staff knocking him to the ground. "Better get you out of the way." He said as he pointed his staff at Raven and released a ball of energy at Raven. Specter then threw himself on Raven and said, "I wouldn't let you kill Raven. You'll have to take me instead!" "Taylor..." raven replied. They then looked at each other and smiled as the blast engulfed them. "Well, now that's taken care of .On to my other plans." Malvento said as he went threw the portal as it closed behind him.  
  
Are Specter and Raven truly gone? Will Malvento win? Find out in Chapter 11! 


	12. Second chances

The Return And it so, the end is almost here. Read on.  
  
I still don't own Teen Titans, but I still want to!  
  
Chapter 11: Second chance Location: Jump City Time: 10:50 AM  
  
"Hey guys," Beast Boy said to the other Titans as he stared out the window," did it suddenly get dark?" Robin sat up from the couch and walked to the window. He observed the suddenly night black sky and said," Strange, its only in the AM and it was sunny and cloudless." "Is this some strange Earth weather problems?" Starfire said in a confused tone. Just then, a giant crash ripped through the sky as a spinning vortex appeared in the sky. "That isn't a whether problem." Cyborg said. "Titans, to the roof." Robin said as the team ran to the roof."  
  
When the team reached the rooftop, they gazed at the vortex. Then the vortex closed as a cloaked man with a staff appeared in the sky. Hovering there, he stared at the city and let out a laugh. He then announced "Inhabitants of Earth! You soon will be ruled by the great and mighty Malvento!" He then looked down at the tower and saw the Titans. He then said, "SO, you are the so called Teen Titans? I heard about you from Trigon." Robin then starred at him and said, "Where are our friends?" Malvento touched down on the roof and replied, "O, them? I already had my fun with them." He then released a snicker from his mouth as he saw the looks of shock on the Titans faces.  
  
"You monster!" BB said as he turned into a Rhino and charged at the spellcaster. Just as he was about to strike him, Malvento grabbed BB's horn and threw him into the air. BB recovered and transformed into an eagle. He then flew over him and transformed into a gorilla, dropping from the sky straight at him. The sorcerer looked up and said "Oh, please." He then jumped up and punched BB with his metal hand, knocking him into the ground below him.  
  
As he dropped to the ground, he was hit by a blue blast. Cy lowered his arm cannon and said "Boo Yeah!" Just then, he realized that Malvento had not moved an inched. The sorcerer turned and said, "Nice trick. Now my turn." He then slashed his staff in front of him in four slashing movements. "What was that suppose to do?" Cy said with a look of confusion. "Why this." Malvento said as he snapped his fingers. With that, Cy's arms and legs came off as his body fell to the ground.  
  
Star then shot a starbolt at his arm. The sorcerer turned and looked at her. She then said, "You dare you harm our friends, you....Boklorsnarput!" Malvento then developed a confused look and replied, "Pardon?" She then leaped into the air and launched a barrage of starbolts and then fired a large blast from her eyes at him. Still, the sorcerer remained unphased. He then pointed his staff at unleashed a large energy wave from it at her. She cried out in pain and then fell to the ground.  
  
Malvento then looked at Robin and said "I hope you're more of a challenge then you're friends." Robin then got out his fighting stick and charged at him. He swung at Malvento, who blocked it with his staff. Robin continued barraging him with blows, which the sorcerer continued to block. Then, Malvento brought his staff on Robin's staff, breaking it. Robin jumped away and threw one of his exploding disks at Malvento. Amazingly, he grabbed the disks and tossed it at Robin. Robin was flung into the and then came down hard.  
  
"You are all so pathetic," Malvento said, "just like your friends." He then lifted into the air and said, "Time to begin my conquest of Earth. But first, I think I'll cleanse my new congest of your filth." He then charged a blast to be fired from his staff at the tower, but was halted as a flash of light suddenly filled the dark sky. He looked towards the flash and then starred in shock as he said, "What?"  
  
For from the light came Raven and Taylor. Yet, they were different. There clothes had become a brilliant white. Raven's skin had gone from pale to having more color. Also, Specter's katana was glowing a brilliant white and releasing a powerful feel of energy. Their eyes also glowed white. "Impossible! I killed you." Malvento exclaimed. "We were giving a second chance." Specter said, pointing his blade at the sorcerer. "Your power runs only on evil, yet our power is of a greater strength. That is of love. And with that power, we will defeat you." Raven said calmly. Malvento the laughed and said "Power or not. I will triumph over you all and be the greatest there ever was!"  
  
Can Raven and Specter's new power stop Malvento? Is the world doomed? Find out in Chapter 12! 


	13. Endings

The Return The end is here. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, but I still want to!  
  
Chapter 12: Endings Location: Jump City Time: 11:00 AM  
  
Malvento starred at the two fighters in white light and said, "Lets see what you can do!" He then fired an energy blast from his staff at the two. The then created a dark shield in front of them, which blocked the blast. Malvento then fired two more blasts. This time, Specter and Raven knocked them back to him with their hands. The deflected blasts struck him, making him kneel a little.  
  
"You're powers of evil are no match for us." Specter said. "You have two choices," Raven said, "surrender or die." Malvento then looked at them and said," If that's the case, I chose death!" he then unleashed a powerful blast at the two. They both dodged the blast as Specter announced, "You fool!" He then materialized in front of the sorcerer and drew his katana, the blade emitting a white glow that seemed to perch the black sky. Malvento raised his staff and brought it down on the ninja. Specter blocked the blow. Malvento then unleashed quicker moves with his staff, but Specter continued to block them. Then, as he was going for another hit, Specter ducked and slashed his katana in a downward to upward slash, slicing it in half. Specter then delivered another slash, which cut off one of Malvento's metallic gloved hands.  
  
Malvento starred in shock at his handless arm and then looked at Specter. He then saw Raven near him and said, "Say goodbye to your helpless girlfriend!" He then unleashed an enormous energy wave from his hand at Raven. Raven then knocked it aside as it exploded a good distance from her and said, "Don't call me helpless." She then fired a barrage of black energy balls at the one armed sorcerer, knocking him into the water that surrounded Titans Tower. She then gathered energy into a large energy ball and fired it into the water. The ball then exploded as it contacted, causing a large torrent of water to erupt from the water.  
  
Specter and Raven looked down at the area where he had crashed. They then moved away as he emerged from the water. He had lots of bleeding cuts and was breathing hard. How," he said, "how is it you survived and are stronger then me?" "Because Malvento," Specter said, "we have told you that you're powers only revolve around the force of evil. That is what gives others the ability to drag others into darkness." "But," Raven said, "there is always a light to fight the darkness. And, the power that will always defeat evil and hate is love and kindness. And the forces of those two are powerful enough between me and Specter to defeat you once and for all." They then looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Enough of this!" Malvento bellowed. He rose into the air and then started to charge a large amount of energy. "I've been saving this for a rainy day," he said with a smile," With my remaining strength, I will destroy this planet and all of the scum who halt the advance of evil. So, be gone!" He released an evil laugh as he launched a giant energy ball from his hands directly at Jump City. Then Specter and Raven disappeared from the air and moved in front of the blast. "No use helping them," Malvento called out," no even you can stop that attack!"  
  
He then saw the energy ball stop in midair. "What?" he said. "Get off this planet." Raven said as Specter and her held on to the energy ball. They then fired two energy beams that pushed the ball straight up into Malvento. The ball, and the sorcerer being pushed, went up over the atmosphere and into space as Malvento asked him self, "How could I of lost?" He then released a scream as the ball exploded and a great light filled the sky.  
  
The darkness that had covered the sky starred to disappeared as it returned to its original sunny atmosphere. Raven looked at Specter and said, "We won." Then, a deep jolt went through them as their costumes return to their original colors and they feel into the water near the tower. After what seemed like an eternity, they washed up on the beach of the island 5 minutes after crashing into the water. Specter lifted his head and looked over at Raven's limp body. He crawled over to her and flipped her on her back. He then asked "Raven?" No answer came from her. He asked again, "Raven?" Still, he received nothing. 'Damn,' he said to him self,' the power she got must have been too much on her since she was injured already.' He then placed his hands to her stomach and said, "Please let this work." Dark energy flowed from his hands in great qualities into Raven's body. After a few minutes, he stopped and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Location: Jump City Time: 5:00 PM  
  
It was about a week after the battle with Malvento. The Titans were fully recovered and ready for another fight. That day, Robin called the Titans and Specter into the living room for an announcement. With them in the room, Robin walked over to Specter and said, "We all had our differences with you for a while, but you have proven to be a worthy ally. For that, I make you an honorary Titan." He then handed him the communicator with the T on it. Specter looked at it and said, "It would be my honor. "Hooray!" Starfire said. "Awesome." Cyborg also added. "Perfect," Beast Boy also added in, "where's Raven?" "I'll get her." Specter said and he left the room.  
  
He found her on the roof, meditating. He walked over to her and said, "I'm on..." "I know." She interrupted as she stood up and faced him. "Can you use your powers?" she asked. "No," he said," I gave up the rest of my Azrathean powers to save you. But, even without them, I'm still the same person."  
  
Raven then walked over to him and said, "I know that Taylor." "Haven't been called that in a while." He said. I have to ask you something and I'm asking you Taylor. Wan to tell this not to your hero name, but to who you really are." "Alright." He said. "I have only one thing I want you to do," Raven said, "I want you to just love em." He looked at her and said, "Raven, I will always love you. Even if I am Taylor or Specter, I will always love you even after I die." With that, they wrapped their arms around one another and kissed  
  
The End  
  
And so, that ends my Trilogy. I like to thank all those who reviewed the chapters. My next work is coming soon. See you then! 


End file.
